1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system and its method and, more particularly, to a 3D image frame display system and its method.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, for forming a 3D image frame, it often needs 3D image frame display devices to make a time difference between a left-eye frame shown for left eye of a user and a right-eye frame shown for right eye of the user. That is, the 3D image frame display devices need to respectively generate two frames for left eye and right eye at transient different time points so as to provide the 3D image frame. Therefore, a general 3D display system is composed by a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module and a pair of 3D glasses for being worn by the user, wherein the backlight module alternately provides colors and light source for forming image in a left-eye frame or a right-eye frame and illuminating the left-eye frame data and right-eye frame data that are alternately displayed from pixels of the liquid crystal panel, and the pair of 3D glasses continuously and alternately turns on its left lens and right lens, so that the user can see the left frame and the right frame.
The backlight module generates back light by using a plurality of Light Emitting Diode (LED) devices, wherein a popular LED device is known to be Y3Al5O12:CeLED (YAG LED) composed by a blue chip and a yellow phosphor for generating light and color required by the liquid crystal panel. However, the color saturation of such an LED device is not satisfactory, and thus a new LED (B+Rnew LED) composed by a blue chip, a red phosphor and a green phosphor is introduced recently. Although this new LED device can provide great color saturation, it has a slow response time when it is turned off, resulting in a crosstalk between the left-eye frame and the right-eye frame due to that colors and light of the left-eye frame provided by the back light plate are not completely vanished when the display of the left-eye frame is finished and the display of the right-eye frame is started.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved 3D image frame display device for providing excellent color saturation and eliminating the problem of slow back light response.